Episode 2: Prisoner (TV Series)
"Prisoner" is the second episode of the ''Quantum Break'' television series and the fifth and final part of Act 2 in the video game. The events occur on October 9th, 2016 at 4:19PM. Plot Story Coming Apart at the Seams Breathing can be heard, as Paul Serene can be seen strapped into a gas mask, with Sofia Amaral next to him giving him doses of his treatment. She holds his hand as he takes off the gas mask and she explains the treatments are losing their effectiveness. Serene tells her to enjoy the Gala, but she is concerned about the stutters, and explains how she thinks time could end sooner than they think. Serene tells her that he has seen the end of time, so he knows when it will happen. Sofia tells him to maybe reconsider, and that he maybe misinterpreted something. |-|Personal= Serene tells Sofia that he needs to go and talk to Jack and how Hatch can handle the speech. Sofia is concerned by this as he thanks her and leaves the room, as Sofia sits down looking awfully stressed. |-|Business= Serene stands up to go and prepare for his speech and tells Sofia not to worry so much. Sofia sits back down, looking rather concerned for Serene. Fiona's Plan At 6:44PM at Monarch Mansion, guests continue to arrive for the gala. Charlie Wincott and Fiona Miller can be seen walking through the gala with drinks in hand, although Charlie isn't much of a drinker. Charlie explains how he's had to deal with internal affairs, though Fiona questions what they were. He is reluctant to tell her but only tells her that he helped catch a traitor, but would not name who. Fiona then leaves him for a moment to go to the restroom, as Charlie stands there on his own. Walking into the restroom, Fiona can be seen relatively nervous and slightly panicky. A Monarch van can be seen travelling down a road, with a handcuffed Liam Burke at the back of it. The van makes a stop, and as the door opens, Jack Joyce is placed into the back. Liam stares at him, as Jack sarcastically thanks him for the gun he took during a stutter earlier. At the gala, Amaral walks up to Martin Hatch and asks for his help to talk to Serene and convince him that the world is in trouble. Hatch makes a small threat to Amaral, as they haven't always seen eye to eye. |-|Personal= Amaral storms out of the room, and Hatch begins to make a phone call, and tells the other person "we have control of the presentation. Make it look good". |-|Business= Serene opens the door and asks the pair what is going on. Hatch tells him nothing, and then tells him to go and prepare for his speech. Hatch then leaves the room, leaving the other two alone. At 7:27PM, Liam can be seen inside his cell panicking. He walks up to the door and starts calling out to the guard sat at the desk, known as Crocker. Liam tells Crocker that he needs to use the toilet, but Crocker merely ignores him. Back at the gala, Charlie and Fiona can be seen slightly drunk. |-|Quantum Ripple= Charlie and Fiona notice a man named Richard Haskins rushing past guests at the gala and goes to sit on a table with his wife. She asks where he has been, and he explains how he didn't have his invitation. Plans Come Together Fiona then invites Charlie to go for a walk. Back at the security station, Liam is still pestering Crocker to go to the toilet, and tells him it's all a big misunderstanding. He tells Crocker that if he lets him use the toilet, when he is out he will put in a good word for him. Crocker reluctantly agrees, and tells him to stand up against the wall. Crocker opens the door, pointing a gun at him and tells him to back up slowly. Liam then kicks the chair at Crocker, knocks him out and leaves the cell. He unlocks his handcuffs and then takes a gun from the desk drawer and also hides a knife in his shoe. He looks at a map and notices an area on Gull Island with an area with restricted access. Charlie and Fiona can be seen walking outside the mansion grounds. |-|Quantum Ripple= They notice a "Riverport Rexes" standee with a T-Rex on it and they make a joke about it. The two continue to walk and talk with each other. Liam is in the background and notices the two walking; he hides and then later storms towards them and points a gun at Charlie and confronts him. He tells him that he needs to get into the research facility laboratory for the "Lifeboat Protocol". Fiona brings up Beth Wilder and explains that she is the reason Fiona works at Monarch. At 7:58PM, the three arrive at the research facility and Charlie uses a hacking machine to enter; he also uses it to enter the laboratory inside. They look through a window and notice a contraption with a bright light coming from it. Fiona looks at the computer, whilst Liam looks around and notices a gas mask and harnesses. Fiona looks at pictures taken of the inside of the contraption, and realises it is Dr. Henry Kim, trapped inside it. She storms through the glass door and runs up to it, looking inside the glass window. The Interrogation |-|Personal= Back at the security station at 8:04PM, Jack is sat at a table in his cell. The door opens and Serene walks inside. He sits down and the two stare at each other. Serene asks Jack where the second machine is, though Jack pretends he knows nothing about it. Serene explains how he has been to the past, tried to change things but now knows he cannot change anything. He explains how when he arrived in the past, and tried to stop a "vagrant" from killing himself at the top of a roof, something the pair had witnessed when they were 12 years old. However, by being on the roof, Serene had startled the vagrant, which caused him to jump, same as before, thus being the cause of the vagrant jumping. Serene explains how in order to fix things, the "human race" is a necessary sacrifice, which makes Jack ask about the death of Will Joyce. He tries to justify this, but it makes Jack angry. Paul tells him that when he is ready to co-operate, he will be waiting. |-|Business= Back at the security station at 8:04PM, Jack is sat at a table in his cell. The door opens and Hatch walks inside and introduces himself. Hatch explains how different himself and Serene really are, as Hatch sees himself more as a realistic kind of person compared to Serene. Hatch stands up, pulls a handgun out of his pocket, explains how Serene is a dangerous man and will and that things will only get worse if he continues the way he is. Hatch then puts his hand in his other pocket, and pulls out the key to Jack's handcuffs and puts it on the table. He also leaves the handgun on the table also and leaves the room; it is also implied the security camera is currently turned off. Jack unlocks his handcuffs, picks up the gun and waits for an opening. Back at the facility, Fiona explains how Dr. Kim was her mentor at college and at Monarch. Charlie finds a "ghost" document on the Countermeasure and Fiona realizes the document belonged to Dr. Amaral. She reads how the stutters are increasing in frequency and are leading closer to the end of time. She learns that the CFR is the key to all of this, but before she can learn more, the alarms go off, forcing Charlie, Fiona and Liam to run. Fiona is the first to run through a door, but by doing so, she is frozen in time. Liam stops Charlie before he is too, and realizes that a stutter is occurring at the moment, but the lab is stutter proof. Liam goes back in the lab to get Chronon harnesses, and as he grabs them, harnessed troops walk into the lab and shoot at him. Liam shoots out a window and jumps through to get back to Charlie, and hands him a harness. As Liam fights off the troops, Charlie takes the other two harnesses and runs away. Time then restarts, and Fiona starts moving again, and the two then make their escape. Continuity *During Act 3, Part 2: Monarch Gala, when time is frozen, Jack Joyce will find a napkin with a message written by Fiona, telling herself to get Charlie Wincott drunk enough to access Henry Kim's lab. Episode Gallery |-|Stills= Paul_Serene_(Episode_2)-01.jpg|Paul Serene in Episode 2, "Prisoner" Jack_Joyce_(Episode_2)-01.png|Jack Joyce in Episode 2, "Prisoner" (Business) |-|Screenshots= Jack_Joyce_(Episode_2)-02.jpg|Jack Joyce in Episode 2, "Prisoner" (Business) Paul_Serene_(Episode_2)-02.png|Paul Serene in Episode 2, "Prisoner" (Personal) Video Gallery Quantum Break Episode 2 - Prisoner (Business)|Episode 2, "Prisoner" ("Hardline" and " Business" Junctions) Quantum Break Alternative Content - Junction 2 (Personal)|Junction 2 (Personal/Business) differences in Episode 2, "Prisoner" Category:Act 2 Category:Quantum Break (TV series)